ONE TREE HILL Des retrouvailles au bord de mer
by Saloua24
Summary: Que se serait-il passé si Peyton et Lucas s'étaient vus lors de cette fameuse séance dédicace à LA ? Comment aurait réagit Lucas quelques mois après que Pey' ait dit non à sa demande à mariage ? OS sur Peyton et Lucas VS POUVEZ RETROUVER L'ENSEMBLE DE MES OS SUR LE SKYBLOG WRITING SOMETIMES


**Musique :** Collide

Peyton marche lentement, dans les rues de Los Angeles. Elle est angoissée. Aujourd'hui, elle va le revoir, enfin. Après quelques mois sans nouvelle. Elle va le revoir après qu'il l'ait quitté, ce fameux jour, dans cette chambre d'hôtel. Elle va recroiser son visage, revoir ses beaux yeux et pouvoir lui parler. Elle marche, se sentant trembler. Elle n'aurait peut-être pas du accepter. Elle sait qu'elle va souffrir de le revoir, parce qu'elle se doute qu'il a refait sa vie. Il a tourné la page, il l'a oublié. Chose qu'elle n'a pas réussi à faire. Chose qu'elle ne réussira jamais à faire.

Elle pousse doucement la porte de la librairie. Elle y est, ça y est. Elle traverse les grandes allées, se remémorant un moment qu'ils ont passé dans une bibliothèque au lycée; il y a bien longtemps. Il était avec Brooke, elle sortait d'une relation avec Jake. Et pourtant, elle l'avait embrassé. Ce fut la fin de tout mais paradoxalement le début d'une nouvelle ère. Peyton redresse la tête. Il est là. Toujours aussi beau. Il a muri, grandit. Mais, il reste le même. Il discute avec une femme. Peut-être sa nouvelle copine ? se dit Peyton, un noeud dans la gorge. Elle serre la bride de son sac à main, comme pour se donner du courage. Puis, finalement, elle lâche son sac. Il faut qu'elle parte. C'était une mauvaise idée.

- Peyton ?

Les gens qui font la queue se retournent vers elle. Elle les entends murmurer " c'est la Peyton du livre, vous croyez ? ". Mais, elle les ignore. Elle ne regarde que lui. Il s'est redressé, et lui adresse un grand sourire. Il l'a remarqué. Il l'a appelé, alors qu'elle allait partir. Ainsi, lentement, elle s'avance vers lui, sous les regards jaloux de la foule, mais aussi de cette femme brune, qui se tient à ses côtés. Elle s'arrête devant le bureau, et reste là, sans un mot. Finalement, il fait le premier pas. Il s'approche d'elle, et l'enlace. Le contact est timide, fragile, naïf. Mais Peyton apprécie l'embrassade. Elle lui esquisse un sourire, et finalement elle lui tend son exemplaire du livre. Un de ses nombreux exemplaires. Souriant, il le lui signe.

Deux heures plus tard. Ils sont sur la plage, ils marchent, silencieusement. La séance de dédicace s'est bien passé. Peyton est restée assise à ses côtés, à discuter entre deux bouquins signés. Nathan et Haley vont bien, d'après ce qu'il lui a dit. Cela lui réchauffe le coeur de savoir que ses amis de Tree Hill sont heureux. Plus heureux qu'elle, elle le sait. Le soleil commence a tomber. Peyton admire ces couleurs, ces mélanges. Lucas marche à ses côtés, puis s'arrête finalement.

- Et ... sinon, tu vas bien ?

Peyton rit de la naïveté de sa question. Il le lui a déjà demandé, à la librairie. Mais, elle est heureuse qu'il recommence. Elle se sent bien, à ses côtés. Malgré le malaise, la gêne, et l'embarras qu'ils ressentent.

- Oui oui ... je travaille toujours au label. Mais ... ça va. Et toi ? Je suppose que l'auteur a succès que tu es devenu doit être assez heureux.

Lucas reste silencieux, puis finit par s'asseoir. Peyton s'installe à ses côtés, intriguée. Est-il malheureux, lui aussi ? A-t-il le coeur brisé, comme elle depuis plusieurs mois ? Se sent-il seul, perdu, sans elle; de la même façon qu'elle ne voit plus le sens de sa vie sans lui? Il lui manque affreusement.

- Je suis assez mal à l'aise car ... je sais pas ... j'ai l'impression que tout a changé, tu vois ? Je crois que ma vie n'est plus du tout la même. Le lycée me manque ... Keith me manque. Brooke aussi. Je ne vois presque pas Jamie grandir, je suis tout le temps dans des avions pour d'énièmes séances dédicaces à Chicago ou à Détroit. Je me sens seul. Tout a changé.

Peyton reste silencieuse. Elle connait cette sensation, ce sentiment. La boule dans sa gorge s'apaise. Il n'a pas mentionné cette fille, la brune. Peut-être est-ce juste une amie ? Lentement, elle prend une poignée de sable, qu'elle laisse retomber mollement entre ses doigts. Elle ne sait pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Elle aimerait qu'il soit heureux. Mais, égoïstement, elle ne le veut pas heureux avec une autre fille.

- Je ressens la même chose, Lucas. Mais ... dis-toi que tes rêves se sont réalisés. Aujourd'hui, tu es un auteur à succès. Et ... puis, ta vie est loin d'être terminée. Je sais que tu réussiras. Tu te marieras, auras des enfants et publiera encore plein d'autres romans.

Lucas lève la tête vers Peyton. Elle tente de lui sourire. En vérité, elle a mal, mal de s'entendre prononcer ces mots. Elle sait qu'il ira mieux, qu'il remontera la pente. Elle, elle n'y arrivera jamais. Pas sans lui à ses côtés. Lucas, lui, reste finalement silencieux. C'est trop gênant de parler de ces choses là avec Peyton. Pas elle. Pas son ex. Pas celle qu'il a demandé en mariage quelques mois auparavant. Pas celle pour qui il a écrit son livre.

- Peyton, je peux te poser une question ?

- Bien sur ...

- Pourquoi tu as dis non ? Tu ... ne m'aimais pas assez ?

Peyton se redresse subitement. Comment peut-il remettre ça en question ? Bien sur qu'elle l'aimait. Bien sur qu'elle l'aime. Elle était juste trop effrayée par ce nouveau sentiment, par cette nouvelle relation. Par ce nouvel enjeu.

- Lucas ! Bien sur que non. Je te l'ai dit. On est jeune, on a la vie devant nous ! Je t'aime mais le mariage, c'était bien bien trop. Et puis, regarde Nathan et Haley, ils se sont mariés jeune et on frôlé le divorce. Puis ...

- Peyton...

- Non, laisse moi finir, Luke. Le mariage, c'était bien trop. J'ai l'impression que tu m'as demandé de t'épouser parce que tu avais peur que je m'éloigne de toi. Mais cela ne serait jamais arrivé. Tu ne m'as pas fait assez confiance.

- Peyton ! Tu as dis "Je t'aime"

- Oui et ?

Peyton se stoppe. Elle réalise. Elle sait ce qu'elle a dit. Elle n'a pas dit "je t'aimais" elle a dit "je t'aime". Lentement, elle se rassoit, ne sachant comment réagir, comment se positionner. Elle a machinalement avoué qu'elle l'aime encore. C'est vrai, elle l'aime encore. Mais, elle sait que ce n'est pas réciproque. Elle sait que la demande en mariage s'est soldé par un "au revoir".

- Tu m'as fais beaucoup de mal, Peyton. C'était dur de revivre après ça.

- Je ne le voulais pas Lucas.

Un silence. Une minute.

- C'est toujours aussi dur ... je n'arrive pas à t'oublier, Peyton. Je me repasse la scène dans ma tête, j'essaie de comprendre pourquoi tu m'as dis non, pourquoi ça s'est fini entre nous ... Puis je finis par comprendre. J'avais peur. Et toi aussi, Peyton. On avait peur mais pourtant...

- On s'aimait, disent-ils tous deux d'une même voix.

Ils se regardent. Puis subitement, tout s'arrête. Ils se jettent littéralement l'un sur l'autre, s'offrant un long baiser passionnel. Peyton attrape Lucas par le cou. Lui la tient par le creu des reins. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils s'arrêtent pour respirer. Ils sont silencieux. Finalement, Lucas interrompt ce mutisme.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? Je rentre à Tree Hill et toi tu restes ici ? On recommence la relation à distance ? Peyton, j'en ai pas envie ... j'ai envie d'être avec toi tous les jours. Je vais venir habiter ici, à LA.

Peyton hoche la tête négativement.

- Non. Cette fois-ci, je rentre avec toi à Tree Hill. Et tu me demandes en mariage. Cette fois-ci, je te promets de dire oui.

Ils se regardent tous deux en souriant, puis entrelacent leurs doigts. Peyton prend un baton et inscrit un message dans le sable.

**LUCAS AND PEYTON, TLA.**

_**Vos avis sur ce OS ?**_


End file.
